thecoldestgirlincoldtownfandomcom-20200213-history
General Info
As it has been said, Coldtowns are now spread all around our country and world in fact. Here we begin to organize and help those who are thinking about traveling to Coldtowns do it in a safe manner and only after being certain that they want to enter one, because as we all should know it is much harder to leave a Coldtown than it is to enter one. As someone who is preparing to enter a Coldtown it is important to know what to bring. Thankfully one of the blogs I follow regularly has written up all the information for anyone packing to use as a checklist. THE TEN MOST IMPORTANT THINGS TO BRING TO COLDTOWN 1. Cash and lots of it. You can barter for lots of things inside, but cash is still the most important tool for bribing guards and gettting what you want. You've been saving up, right? Bring every last penny. It's not like you're coming back. 2. Batteries, chargers, extension cords, small solar generator, phone, video recorder-plus your laptopm of course. You might have to bootleg your energy source to get your feed up and running, but then you'll be able to share your adventures with the rest of us and hear us pining away to join you. Having an effective way to communicate with the outside world might turn out to be profitable, too. Lots of Coldtown stars were just like you when they started. 3. Clean cannulas (hollow needle and length of tubing) and means of sterilization for venipuncture (rubbing alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, bleach, matches, or lighter). Think about putting this in a pretty case that you can bring to clubs or parties and show off. Sure, it would be great if you didn't have to use any of that, but most Coldtown vampires aren't going to bite you straight off. They only turn people they really care about. 4. Your stuff. Clothes, shoes, shampoo, perfume, jewelry, makeup- only bring the things you really love, because once you're through the gates, you're going to be on foot and traveling light, but also remember that everything's harder to come by in Coldtown. Dragging a bigger suitcase might be worth it when you're trying to find that perfect outfit. Think about the person you want to be-and the person you want to impress-and dress for them. 5. Stuff for trade-good booze, good weed, cans of luxury food, fresh produce, clothes, and medicine. (Antibiotics, aspirin, and other painkillers are especially valuable.) All this stuff will help you hold on to your cash reserves a lot longer-and maybe even increase them significatnly. 6. Mace and other means of defense. We know how special Coldtown is and we're such a supportive community online that it's hard to imagine there are people beyond the gate who aren't like us, but with no police or anything, we have to be careful. Newcomers are considered prey by bands of unworthy wannabes, so don't be taken in by the kids near the gate telling you about great squats or secret clubs. Don't let anyone touch your bags, either, and be ready to defend yourself if necessary. 7. Something to make yourself stand out from the crowd- whether it's your intricate poetry or the parrot-skull necklace that shows your quirky personality or the violin you've been practicing since you were a child-bring that thing that shows off the way you're unique. You ant the vampires to see why you deserve to live forever. 8. List of contacts. The great thing about these message boards is that we have friends who've already crossed over that can show us the ropes when we arrive. You'll want to geet in touch with them and make a plan to meet up once you're there, so be sure you have information like addresses, phone numbers, etc., printed out in case of electronic failure. Also, sad to say, keep in mind that some people are more willing to share their connections and good fortune than others. If you get a bad feeling about someone, even if you know them from the boards, steer clear. 9. Your sponsors and ways to contact them. It's always possible that you'll run into a snag in your plans, run out of money, get robbed, or even get hurt. If that happens, you need to know the people who you can call on to send cash and extra supplies. Make sure you have the contacts for your parents, gradnparents, distance family, friends, online blog followers-anyone who, in a pinch, might be persuaded to give you money. Remember, too, that being inside Coldtown, there are images and experiences that you have access to that you might be able to trade for what you need. It's not ideal, but it's something we all have to think about. 10. A buddy. Trust me, you'll need one. 'Excerpt taken from The Coldest Girl in Coldtown. ' Category:General Info